The country of Miley Cyrustopia
Wut is up haters, yes it is me (not really) Miley Cyrus. You didn't think this would happen did you? I am my own thing now, bigger than before. Imma tell you thangs about me that you probably already know. Personality You already know how gr8 i am, but i can restate it. My singing is unbelievable (in my opinion). I am a gr8 dance. My skilld will hit you like a wrecking ball. This isn't my ego talkin, it is how proud of myself i am. I think the best parts of me is my lips and my butt. In my country twerking is a holiday, and even thinking about Hanna Montana will get you arrested. I hate it when ppl remind me of her, that wasn't me. She was in the past and I SWEAR IF SOMEONE ELSE COMPARE HER TO ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL GO CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Relationships I ain't gotta tell you nothn. You could most likely just google it, none of my buisness is safe with that thing here. I can tell you one thing though, I might have a bf here and there around the world, not tellin who though "wank" "wank" OMG! U WON'T BELIEVE 0WUT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM GOT ATTACKED BY ONE OF MYKITTY CATS!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTED SOOO MUCH!! I THOUGHT MY ANIMALS LOVED ME!!!!! I can't stay mad forever though. I was only one mistake. I highly dought it will happen again. Oh right! I almost forgot; I am letting ppl onto my country, but only if you're a fan or has listened to a least two of my song. Thanks ;) OMG! 2 I IS ENGAGED!!!! Because of that fact I has to get rid of some of the ppl in my counrty to make room for my future family. I luv my fans don't get me wrong, but family first. OMG 3 I totally forgot about this page. Why did I even make this? OH RIGHT!! Because I can. Yesterday I ate so much. I think I gained a couple of pounds lol. Today I found some thing super cool, maybe even a little creepy. Check it T̸̟̻̈́͐̃͆̓̌͡h̵̴̛̪͉ͩ̐͛i̧̠̱̩͕͙̱̽͗̒̉ͫ̂ͧ͆̑͘s̩̺̥̞͐͂̎͒̂̈ͫ͌ ͒͌̏̔̐̍̚͏̞̲į̪͕̙̮͍͙̩̽̈̈̃̽̄̅s̲̰̻̳͚͗̍ͮ̽͊̋̏̃́͘ ͈ͭ̈́ͭ̇͊ͪͮċ͖̐́̈́̿r̢͇͖̥͕͑̃͗ͦ́̋̇ͤę̴̻̎͐͌̒̉ͮ̀e͎̪̬̪͋ͮ̾ͨͥp̜͉̦͗ͦ͟y̶͕̺͚ͯͯ̾̏ͭͭͣ̉͞ ̴̢̨̪̬͆͒̚r̥̫̞͔̟̓͐ͣͤ͠ĭ̡̋ͬ͏̨̤̦̲ḡ̸̦̜̺̺̓ͪ͂h̠̟͗̓́͒̍͞t̆͑̀̋ͩ͗̚҉̣͇?̜̮̘̭̤̰͔̟̄̍ͩ̅̚͢ I obviously have no life. LOL JK!!! OMG 4 Being on the Voice is honestly too much to handle. In a good way. All the people I'm working with are so much fun. I think I might find a new Hannah Montana lol. OMG 5 So like it has been literly 4ever since i made my last OMG. When I say 4 ever I mean 4 e verrrrrrer. That's only because I am a busy person. Appearently people oticed that I wasn't earing under wear. I was in new york. I'm ok with tis though. At least they didn't figure out tat I forgot something else. P.s I'm going to be on the Grammeys. YOOOOOOOOOOO! SO LAGIT!!!!! Just so u know I am vary aware of all the type O's. I say the more the marryer. GET ON MY LEVEL!!!!! = Easy Steps to the Perfect Hangman's Noose - Invisible Man = Miley-cyrus-nightmare.jpg|me ImagesMKEZZVHX.jpg|me again Miley Cyrus on 2015 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony (cropped).jpg|who is that? OH WAIT, it's me again ;) Landscape-1453392261-miley-cyrus-liam-hemsworth-timeline-012116.jpg|me and my guy GettyImages-463020940.jpg miley_cyrus_by_nicogh9-d6m1hsq.jpg|wow, just wow Category:MILEY CYRUS!!! Category:I made this page for myself to enjoy not anyone else.